yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Preserved Roses
Preserved Roses (プリザーブド・ローゼズ) is the first Opening song of the Kakumeiki Valvrave Season 1st anime. It's performed by T.M.REVOLUTION and Nana Mizuki.The recording industry is Epic Records.The lyrics are done by Akio Inoue. It is composed and arranged by Daisuke Asakura. Preserved Rose was released May 15, 2013. Videos Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Mijikai yume o kasanete eien ni shite iku hana no itsuwari ga setsunai tojikometa inochi no kodoku o kimi ni sasageru PRESERVED ROSE karada no oku afureru mono o hito to kaete iru dake subete ga tsumetasugiru nante yubi o tokasenai de hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru kowagaranai de nozomanu asa wa mou konai azayaka dake o kurikaeshi tsunagari owari kimi wa mata mijikai yume o kasanete eien ni shite iku hana no itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai o kizutsukeru negau nara misaseru dakara tooku kienai de kimi ga miru ashita no atarashii ibuki o nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai |-| Kanji= 短い夢を重ねて 永遠にして逝く花の 偽りが切ない 閉じ込めた生命(いのち)の 孤独を君に捧げる　Preserved Rose 躯の奥溢れるものを　人と　変えているだけ 全てが「冷たすぎる」なんて　指を　解かせないで 光と闇の　どちらにでも居れる 怖がらないで　望まぬ朝は　もう来ない 鮮やかだけを　繰り返し 繋がり　終わり　君はまた… 短い夢を重ねて 永遠にして逝く花の 偽りが切なく 拒む世界を傷付ける 願うなら魅させる だから遠く消えないで 君が見る明日の 新しい息吹を 伸ばした腕に迎える　離さない |-| English= Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, The flower becomes a piece of eternity. The deception pains the heart. It will present to you The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose... You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form. Everything is "too cold", you say - then don't unclasp your fingers from mine. We can exist within either light or darkness. Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come. We'll repeat only brilliance. Connecting, then ending - once again... Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, The flower becomes a piece of eternity. The deception, ever so painfully, Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it. If you wish, I'll let you captivate me, So don't fade into the distance and disappear. I'll greet with open arms The new breaths of life Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go... |-| Full Version Romaji= Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no Itsuwari ga setsunai Tojikometa inochi no Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose Karada no oku afureru mono wo hito to kaeteiru dake Subete ga "Tsumeta sugiru" nante yubi wo hodokasenai de Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa wa mou konai Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi Tsunagari owari kimi wa mata... Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no Itsuwari ga setsunaku Kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru Negau nara misaseru Dakara tooku kienai de Kimi ga miru ashita no Atarashii ibuki wo Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai Mukizu no mama tokedasu netsu wo ai wo masaguru omoi Tsukurimono no hohoemi utagau tsumi ni toraware nagara Yogorete shimau mae ni yuku to kimeta Yagate koborete chirabaru mizu ni hanayaka ni Kokoro wo utsushi daseru nara Todaeru uta to hikikae ni Hageshii iro wo sosoide Kazaritateta maboroshi wo Kimi ga shinjiru nara Shinjitsu datte koeru darou Utsuru toki wo tomete Kuchiru sube mo shiranai de Chi wo nagasu sono te wa Tojikometa inochi no Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru motometeru Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no Itsuwari ga setsunaku Kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru Negau nara misaseru Dakara tooku kienai de Kimi ga miru ashita no Atarashii ibuki wo Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai |-| Kanji= 短い夢を重ねて 永遠にして逝く花の 偽りが切ない 閉じ込めた生命-いのち-の 孤独を君に捧げる　Preserved Rose 躯の奥溢れるものを　人と　変えているだけ 全てが「冷たすぎる」なんて　指を　解かせないで 光と闇の　どちらにでも居れる 怖がらないで　望まぬ朝は　もう来ない 鮮やかだけを　繰り返し 繋がり　終わり　君はまた... 短い夢を重ねて 永遠にして逝く花の 偽りが切なく 拒む世界を傷付ける 願うなら魅させる だから遠く消えないで 君が見る明日の 新しい息吹を 伸ばした腕に迎える　離さない 無傷のまま溶け出す熱を　愛を　弄る想い 作りモノの微笑み疑う　罪に　囚われながら 汚れてしまう　前に逝くと決めた やがて零れて　散らばる水に　華やかに ココロを映し　出せるなら 途絶える歌と　引き換えに 激しい色を注いで 飾り立てた幻を 君が信じるなら 真実だって超えるだろう 移る時間-とき-を止めて 朽ちる術も知らないで 血を流すその手は 閉じ込めた生命-いのち-の 孤独を君に捧げる　求めてる 短い夢を重ねて 永遠にして逝く花の 偽りが切なく 拒む世界を傷付ける 願うなら魅させる だから遠く消えないで 君が見る明日の 新しい息吹を 伸ばした腕に迎える　離さない |-| English= Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, The flower becomes a piece of eternity. The deception pains the heart. It will present to you The loneliness of a caged life. Preserved Rose... You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form. Everything is "too cold", you say - then don't unclasp your fingers from mine. We can exist within either light or darkness. Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come. We'll repeat only brilliance. Connecting, then ending - once again... Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, The flower becomes a piece of eternity. The deception, ever so painfully, Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it. If you wish, I'll let you captivate me, So don't fade into the distance and disappear. I'll greet with open arms The new breaths of life Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go... Looking for a heat that will thaw them out undamaged, for love, my feelings reach out blindly While I am imprisoned by the sin of doubting the artificial smiles. I made the decision to go before I am stained. In the water that will spill and disperse before long, so brilliantly, If you can see your heart's reflection, In exchange for the song that comes to an end... If you can believe in the illusion That is dyed in violent color, Displaying it for all to see, Perhaps you can surpass even truth. Stop the ever-flowing passage of time. Know not even the method to decay. Those hands of yours that spill blood Will present to you The loneliness of a caged life. I wish... Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream, The flower becomes a piece of eternity. The deception, ever so painfully, Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it. If you wish, I'll let you captivate me, So don't fade into the distance and disappear. I'll greet with open arms The new breaths of life Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go... |-| Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Opening Theme